CSINY-Battle of the Blades
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After a tough week, Stella surprises Mac by taking him for a fun and romantic night out of ice skating and hot chocolate at Rockefeller Center. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one shot. Happy first day of Winter everyone!


**Title: Battle of the Blades**

**Summary:** After a tough week, Stella surprises Mac by taking him for a fun and romantic night out of ice skating and hot chocolate at Rockefeller Center. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one shot. Happy first day of Winter everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N**: This was inspired by actually skating at Rockefeller Center (it was awesome!!) a while back and a certain scene from one of my favorite all time Gary movies Fallen Angel (it was more awesome!!!).

_~Dedicated to SMackedFan! This one's for you gurl!~ _

* * *

"Damn it that's not good enough!" Mac's angry voice bellows into the speaker phone as Stella observes her partner from the doorway. She studies his tense frame as he stands facing the window, shoulders locked, fists clenched and jaw tight. She notices he catches her eye in the window reflection but doesn't turn around. Her expression reflects worry and remorse and inside her chest, her heart painfully beats as she stands captive in time.

"He's been that way all week," Flack comments as he nears her and Stella quickly closes the door and both watch their friend as he continues his heated telephone debate.

"I know. Who's he talking to? Carter again?"

"Yeah he won't seem to give Mac a break on this one."

"It wasn't Mac's fault," Stella gently argues.

"Tell Mac that. I'll bet he's still trying to make amends for something he didn't even do," Flack sighs heavily. "Thank god it's Friday."

"Mac will probably be working all night," Stella huffs in misery as she watches the man she cares about embroiled in an angry conversation.

"Not if _you_ can help it," Flack gently nudges her arm.

"Pardon?"

"Please Stella, even Jess knew you two have been dancing around something more than friendship for the past few years. Just act on it already. Its not like you need to date and get to know one another, you have been dating for ten years."

"Mac is um busy...I mean we had plans but...trust me Don, he's going to cancel."

"A real date?" Flack inquires with a smile.

"A real date."

"Whose idea?"

"Mac's," she answers and Flack looks at her in shock.

"Wow. I'm happy for you Stella. And I'm proud of him."

"But with this week, I doubt it'll ever happen."

"Stella..."

"Don, seriously. With Mac in that frame of mind I know he'll cancel."

"He needs a distraction."

"He'll bail."

"Stella that hasn't stopped you before," Flack interrupts and finishes with a smile. "Trust me if anyone can distract Mac and help him forget this past week, it's you."

"What if he doesn't want that?" Stella mumbles sadly as her eyes lock with the blue ones reflecting in the glass a few feet away.

Flack touches her shoulder, forcing Stella to turn and look at him in misery. "I know you love Mac, Stella; I believe that and I know you believe that. Now go and make Mac believe that."

"You're a good friend Don," Stella replies with a kind smile as she watches Flack take his leave and then turns back to watch Mac. He finally turns back to her and offers a strained nod but nothing further.

_What if he doesn't want it?_ Stella's mind races with a million different possibilities to get Mac away from the office and just loosen up. _If I take him for dinner he'll sit and mope. If I take him back to my place for dinner, he'll sit and sulk. If we stay here and order in then he'll be reminded of this past week. _Think Stella. Think. _Engage him in something._ A movie? But then we can't talk at all. Just before she's about to give up the notion and just ask him to go for a drink for another night she overhears two people talking and suddenly another idea springs to mind.

_Perfect!_ With renewed sense of purpose she finally watches Mac press the end button on the phone, takes a deep breath and then heads into his office.

"Still employed?"

"For now," Mac huffs as he pushes a hand through his hair, leaving the top rumpled, making Stella smile at his boyish appearance. "Everything finished?"

"Just waiting on you. Remember?"

"Stella, I..."

"Mac, we made those plans on Monday."

"I just don't think I'd be very good dinner association tonight. I'm sorry."

"Mac..."

"Another time, okay?"

Stella looks at her partner and offers a kind smile, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere right now if a heated argument ensued. She leans forward and places her hand on his and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"So you are going to go home alone and just sit and dwell on something you didn't even do right?"

"I was partly to blame."

"Mac, Carter is blaming you because he's an incompetent ass," Stella states firmly. "Sinclair cleared this lab and that includes you if I'm not mistaken," she tells him kindly and Mac's face finally relaxes. "Please Mac...just for an hour?"

"I would like to but...Stella, I'm just not...it wouldn't be fair to you."

"Sending me home alone to think about you going home alone to mope isn't fair either."

"I don't mope," Mac insists.

"You mope. Mac, I don't care what we do on our first official date, just as long as it happens."

"Wanted it to be something fun for both of us," Mac sighs as his face offers a heavy frown.

Stella looks at the handsome man before her and feels her heart start to feel heavy. "Anything at all I can do to change your mind?" She asks in a small tone.

"You're disappointed in me right?"

"In you? Never," she shakes her head. "In this week? Yes."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Stella, I'm sorry," Mac offers weakly as his hand covers hers and gently squeezes. "Tomorrow okay?"

"You're not um...just wanting to back out are you?"

"What?"

"If you want to back out you can tell me."

"I don't want to back out of this. I'm sorry if you feel that way but I give you my word, it's just..." Mac's voice trails off in a frantic panic.

"I believe you Mac," Stella replies in haste as she pushes herself up and leans over his desk and plants a warm kiss on his cheek.

"Right."

"I do believe you and not another word. Will you at least walk me out? That way I'll at least know you are leaving this place at a normal hour."

"Sure," Mac answers with a tight smile.

"I'll get my coat."

Mac watches her leave and knows she's disappointed. In truth he was looking forward to tonight but after the terrible week they both just endured, he knew inside he wasn't going to be much fun. Not knowing what else to offer besides dinner, in which he'd just sit and dwell on work; his mind was at a loss to suggest anything fun that would keep them both distracted.

Stella looks at Mac as she approaches him in the hallway and knows he feels bad inside and knows that if she allows him to just sit at home and wallow in his misery they'll never progress to the next step she hopes they both want. They walk to the elevator in silence.

Mac turns her to face him and then pulls her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispers in her ear. "Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you."

"You bet your ass you will," Stella states firmly and Mac's lips tug upward. "See you later."

Stella gently tilts his head to meet hers and warmly tastes his lips before pulling back, leaving both of them a little breathless and her body tingling.

"Wow," Mac whispers as his arms linger around her face. "Stella..."

"See you later Mac," Stella tells him as she pushes herself into the cab and then gives the driver her home address. She offers Mac one more wave and smile. _I'll see you soon Mac. You'll not be alone tonight, you need me and I want to be with you._

Mac watches her leave and then offers himself a small curse before he slowly climbs into another cab and heads in the opposite direction of Stella. At the beginning of the week, their discussion was the only thing he was looking forward to with eagerness.

_'Mac, you have that look.'_

_'What look?'_

_'You want to ask me something important but aren't sure of the answer so you are wondering if you should even ask.'_

_'Sometimes it's unnerving how well you know me, but you're right.'_

_'So what is it?'_

_'I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner on Friday night? End of the week and I think it's the first Saturday that neither of us are on call or...Stella? Now you have that look.'_

_'Mac I'd love to...I'd love to...love to...'_

Were the words he had replayed over and over again, but as the week progressed from bad to worse those words were lost and soon he feared that their first official date might never happen. He gives his head a quick shake, cursing his cowardice once more. _Stella wouldn't have cared if you were in a bad mood, she just waned to be with you,_ his brain reminds him.

"Probably blew it now," Mac grumbles to himself as he finally lets himself into his quiet apartment and closes the door, leaning against it and looking at the empty space before him with a heavy sigh. His mind briefly flashed an image of Stella waiting by the table, dinner set and a smile on her face as she hurries to give him a welcome home kiss.

"What a fool I am," Mac scolds himself as he takes off his coat and heads into his bedroom to undress. He quickly sheds his work attire in favor of jeans and a t-shirt and then heads toward the kitchen to see what there is to eat.

"Nothing as usual," Mac huffs as he continues his angry one man conversation; closing the fridge with a heavy sigh. He glances at the phone and figures to hell with propriety he's going to call Stella and see if she wants to meet him someplace. But as he only gets empty rings at her place, he slams the phone down in frustration. _What if she's already had a better offer? JUST CALL! His brain yells at him. _He tries her cell and as soon as her warm voice lights up the other end, his face can't help but untense.

"Mac? What's going on?"

"I just wanted to know if you um...wanted to have dinner tonight? Sorry to have changed my mind but..."

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you called."

"But..." he wonders.

"Dinner? I'm sorry Mac, a better offer has come up."

"_Better_?" He asks weakly, a lump suddenly forming in his throat and making his heart race. _Have I lost her? Did I really push her away?_

"That's right, better than dinner, sorry."

"Right okay well...have a good time then. Bye."

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Open your front door."

"Pardon?"

"Wipe the confused look off your handsome face and just listen for once," Stella playfully states and Mac is only too happy to hurry to the door and open it.

"But..." Mac starts in shock as he quickly hangs up the phone and looks at Stella in wonder. "You said you had something better to do. A better offer."

"I do...better than dinner. But never a better offer than being with you," she confesses and his whole body quickly relaxes. "Those don't exist in my world," she adds and his face lights up.

"What else did you have in mind?"

"Put on a warm sweater, a turtle neck if you have one, get your coat, but not your work coat, a warm coat and some gloves and I'm giving you ten minutes."

Mac's face furrows into a frown, forcing Stella to lean in closer and plant another warm kiss on his inviting lips.

"Nine and a half. Now move it Taylor," she gently demands and Mac just shakes his head as he turns around to get dressed. Stella watches him disappear into his bedroom and then slowly wanders over to his fridge and pulls the door open. "We'll have to order in," she whispers to herself as her smile starts to grow.

Less than ten minutes later, Mac reappears wearing a black turtleneck and jeans and grabs his warm coat and gloves.

"Do I at least get a hint?"

"Nope," Stella smiles as Mac puts on his coat and then a pair of shoes. "But we are going to do something that will take your mind off work."

"And not dinner?" He arches his brows.

"Well not officially dinner, but there will be stuff there to eat," she informs him as they head for his door. Mac gently takes her arm and stops her from leaving, forcing her to turn around in wonder.

"I'm sorry if I snapped earlier."

"I'll let you in on a little secret Mac, _you are human_," she replies and can only nod and smile as he follows after her outside. Stella hands the driver a small piece of paper and Mac looks at her once again.

"You can't even say it out loud now?" He queries.

"Told you it was a surprise and I don't want you to back out or tell me no."

"Trust me, I'd never say no," Mac admits in a small tone as they near the place that Stella wants them; Rockafeller Plaza. "Are we going shopping?"

"If we could were would you want to go?"

"I uh...really?"

"No," Stella laughs as they get out.

"Maybe Victoria's Secret," he mumbles and she looks at him in surprise. "Oh Stella I didn't..."

"Yes you did," she laughs as she loops her arm in his and starts to lead him in their intended direction. "But don't worry, I liked it."

"Sure."

Mac looks nervously around, not sure what to expect but as Stella happily chatters away about the things around them, his tension starts to ease and by the time they reach the place she wants, his mind is at peace for the first time in days.

"What the..." Mac starts in shock.

"Surprise," Stella smiles as they stand before the admission booth to the outdoor skating rink at Rockefeller Center. "Can you skate?"

"Not really," Mac lightly gulps and looks at her with a slight frown. But when he sees her smile start to fade he knows it was more effort on her part to find something that would force his mind off work and he wasn't about to turn her down again. "But I'll try. Just don't expect skating with the stars or something."

"How about Battle of the Blades?" Stella laughs as Mac pulls his wallet and pays for two.

"Stella, those guys are hockey players, of course _they_ can skate," Mac smirks as they head for the rental's area.

"How on earth do you know about that Mac? It's reality TV."

"So?"

"So you watch reality TV?"

"Not really. But if you are up at 2am there really isn't much else on."

"It's a Canadian show."

"I have satellite," Mac tosses at her and she just shakes her head.

"What other surprises are you keeping from me?" She inquires and he just smirks. "Come on Kurt Browning, let's get our skates."

Both get their rental skates and then head for the seating area to remove their shoes.

Stella starts to put on her skates and notices Mac's body stiffen and his face tense and wonders now if this was such a good idea. She finishes up her skates and then looks at Mac once more; his eyes now darting nervously around the large mass of frozen water before them.

"Mac?"

"Just been a long while since I was on skates," he confesses in a quiet tone.

"How long?"

"I think I was three," he remarks dryly and she laughs.

Stella takes his gloved hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I won't let go."

Mac offers her a timid smile as both of them slowly stand up. Mac feels his legs starting to lightly shake but as soon as he starts walking toward the ice, realizes that his body shaking is going to be the least of his worries.

"Mac you are going to be fine," Stella lightly laughs.

"You still better take direction from me on Monday after I wipe us both out," Mac states as they slowly push themselves onto the ice. A few minutes later, Stella slowly moves away from Mac and then turns back just in time to see him take a major tumble.

"Mac!" Stella exclaims with a gentle frown as she glides over to him. She gazes down into his warm blue eyes and offers an inward sigh of relief when she sees amusement instead of anger on his face.

"Well help me up," Mac softly urges as he holds up his hand. Stella takes his hand and yanks backward, just in time for her to nearly lose her footing but for Mac's arms to quickly wrap around her making sure they both stay put. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Stella whispers warmly as she brushes some snow flakes from his hair. "You okay?"

"I will be," Mac replies as they slowly part and Stella holds out her hand. Mac grasps her fingers and both start to slowly glide toward the center, going in the same direction as the people around them. The cool night air is filled with laughter, soft music and the smell of food cooking just nearby.

"Better?" Stella queries as she looks over at Mac's relaxed face.

"Just don't let go."

"Wasn't planning on ever letting go," Stella mentions warmly, her fingers squeezing Mac's and forcing blue to collide with green in a showdown of heated passion. "Want to pick up the pace?"

"Um..."

"Come on Mac, let's wear off some of that anxious tension you seem to be holding on to."

"I had a different idea in mind for that," Mac mumbles not thinking Stella heard.

"Such as?"

"Sorry that wasn't supposed to be out loud."

"Keep that thought for later," Stella smiles.

"Really?" Mac wonders.

Stella looks sideways but says nothing, the look she returns says it all. Then much to her delight he leans in closer and his cool lips place a warm kiss on her cool cheek, close to her ear, his warm breath sending electrical shivers down to her skates.

"Something more private," he confesses in a hushed tone before he pulls back.

"Well we will need to warm up later," Stella winks before she pushes off with her right skate and starts to pull them into a faster pace. "Ready?"

"Stella?"

"Just hang on Mac," Stella laughs as they continue at their faster pace.

They make it for about five minutes. However, just as they near a corner, Mac's skate gets caught on an uneven piece of ice and a few seconds later is tumbling to the ice with Stella coming down on top of him. Mac lets out a small groan as Stella's body slams into his chest, her face inches from his. After she finishes her laughing she breathlessly looks down at his flushed face and smiles.

"Enjoy that?" He smiles.

"No," she lies with a laugh. "You okay?"

"My pride hurts more than my ass," he chuckles.

"Let me get off you Mac."

"You're keeping me warm," Mac smiles in return as this time it's his turn to brush some snow from her bouncing curls.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Mac smirks as his eyes continue locked with hers; his lips inches from hers. His hand instinctively snakes behind her head and gently guides her lips to his, allowing him to tenderly taste them. But before their public make out session can continue, they hear: "_right on dude, go for it_!" and look up to see two laughing teenagers watching them intently.

"Right...I um...got carried away," Mac stumbles in haste as his face turns a deeper shade of red.

"Mac, I'm not embarrassed," Stella assures him as she gently rolls off his chest and rests beside him. "You okay to continue?"

"Believe it or not I'm having fun," Mac admits and Stella arches her brows in wonder. "I'm not lying. Thank you for this suggestion."

"You are more than welcome," she replies as she pushes herself back up and then looks down at him with a smile. "It was worth it then."

"Well I am sorry for being stubborn before."

"You are one stubborn man, Mac Taylor."

"Forgive me?"

"Maybe," she teases and his face softens. "You look cute with your hair mussed up with snow in it," she mentions as he stands up to face her.

"Cute?"

"Handsome?" Stella whispers as her finger brush the rest of the snow away. "Thought that sentiment was a given when it came to you."

Mac allows her to finish her task, his mind not seeming to care about the curious onlookers staring at the happy couple.

"Let's race," Stella suddenly dares.

"What?" Mac asks weakly. "Race? Here?"

"Just to the edge," Stella points.

"How about you race and I'll cheer you on," Mac suggests and Stella's just shakes her head no, not giving in. "Okay a short race," Mac huffs with a slight frown, not wanting to see her sad after all the effort she has been putting them through to ensure the week ends better than it started.

"Ready?"

"Sure," Mac gently gulps and Stella just giggles. He watches her, not really wanting to back down from even a friendly challenge. He pushes off the same time as her but as suspected falls behind. Just as he nears the edge, where she is already waiting, she reaches out her arms and pulls him into her warm embrace before he can fall.

Mac holds on, allowing his legs to steady and once again coming into close contact with her inviting body; his heart racing.

"I win," Stella states triumphantly.

"And what did you win?"

"The best prize of all."

"And that would be?" Mac arches his brows. But before he can ask another question, her lips silence his with a hungry kiss before pulling back, leaving trails off warm gasps in the cool night air.

"A kiss from the most handsome man here," she whispers and Mac's lips can't help but curl into a smile.

"No more racing, if you wanted a kiss you could have just asked," Mac playfully states.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Please do."

"So I take it no Battle of the Blades then?"

"As in dancing on ice? Hardly. I can barely stand," Mac scoffs as they once again pull apart, lock hands and continue their skating circles around the ice. As the get into the rhythm of the rest of the crowd, they talk about weekend plans; both having the day off on Saturday but neither having anything in particular to do.

"Want something to warm up?" Mac asks Stella as they near the stand that is offering freshly made hot chocolate.

"Nothing better than ice skating than hot chocolate," she smiles. "Lead the way."

Mac manages to finally get off the rink, Stella behind him and orders two cups of the steaming treat before they find a nearby bench and sit down; taking in the festive sights before them.

"This place is magical," Stella murmurs as her eyes fix on the lighted tree that is the main attraction at Rockefeller Center.

"I can see why you'd think that," Mac mentions, forcing her eyes to lock with his.

"Silly right?"

"Not at all," Mac replies in truth as he brushes some snow off her cheek with his fingers. "This place does seem like another world right now."

"You have a milk mustache," Stella teases as Mac frowns. But before his fingers can brush away the sweet residue, Stella gently pushes his fingers aside and plants a warm kiss on his tender lips.

"Mmm chocolate covered Mac," she whispers before pulling away. "Yummy."

Mac offers her a timid smile but says nothing more, his heart racing at her intimate gestures. They sit and finish their warm drinks before it's time to get back on the ice and wear off some last remaining tension from the week. This time they take hands and skate in the direction of the crowd, laughing and talking and enjoying the magical wintery night; the snow now lightly falling but their spirits high.

"I think I need a small break," Mac huffs as he finally allows Stella to guide him to a nearby bench to sit for a few minutes to rest; another half hour already passed.

"Well?" Stella queries.

"Well what?"

"Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you," Mac answers in truth, his eyes taking in the sighs around him. "You know I always wanted to come here," Mac states, looking at the lights with a faraway look in his blue eyes. "Before, when I was married."

"You and Claire didn't?" Stella asks carefully.

"I think we always meant to but something always came up and so each year winter would pass and we would be upset afterward that we never took the time to just...go," Mac finishes in a soft whisper as he looks back at her with a tender smile. "Thank you for this. It's almost hard to express how much this means to me."

"To hear you tell me that means more than you'll ever know."

"Thank you," he whispers as he kisses her cheek.

Stella's fingers close around his once more and offer a loving squeeze. "You know there are still a few more Fridays before winter is over."

"To come here again?"

"Think you'd survive?" Stella counters.

"Depends," Mac answers in a nervous tone.

"On?"

Mac looks at her and then slightly laughs but doesn't answer.

"Mac tell me. What does it depend on?"

His smile turns serious as he leans in closer. "On what happens after."

"You are expecting some after skating nursing?" Stella teases and Mac's face gently blushes. "Thought that was a given?"

"Never like to just presume."

"Ah. Ready for one more spin?"

"I think I'll watch this round," Mac replies.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay be right back."

Mac watches her slowly push away from him, her eyes sparkling, her face lit up and her expression one of childish enthusiasm. She spins in small circles before him, laughing and forcing small chuckles from his own lips; his heart and mind in contented peace. But the more he watches her gently dancing before him, her body tempting his hungry brain, another feeling starts to develop inside and makes his heart start to swell; he's in love. Her eyes tease him as she zooms in closer, reaches out her arms and then pulls back, laughing as she spins away.

"Tease," Mac calls out with a smile, forcing her to turn back and smile. Mac pushes himself upright, trying to steady his legs as she nears him once more. This time it's his turn to reach out, pull her into his arms and hold on tight. Stella's skate, however, gets caught on a clump of snow and if not for Mac's strong embrace, would have fallen backward onto the ice.

"Don't let go Mac."

"Wasn't planning on ever letting go," he warmly hands her the same line she gave him earlier before his warm lips crush hers with passion, silencing any soft replies she was about to offer. He gently pulls back, heart still racing and Stella breathless.

"Wow Mac...we'll have to tire you out a bit more this way," she smiles.

"Think I would like that. Did you have fun?"

"I did," she replies happily. "Did you?"

"Very much."

This time it's Mac's turn to gently brush some falling snow from her face. "Beautiful."

"The snow?"

"You," he whispers in a warm tone. "You are beautiful."

Stella hears his comment and the tone in his voice and can only smile, her heart racing fast at his romantic confession. She hadn't expected much else from tonight, other than to tire him out with something fun and then hopefully build on tomorrow. But his words, his actions and his body language were all dictating a new course of action; one she was more than willing to comply with.

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually I'm starving," she admits with a sheepish frown as Mac seats himself back down, keeping Stella's warm body on his lap, his arms tightly holding her close.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Wanted you to really enjoy yourself Mac and forget about work."

"Oh I forgot about that long ago," he frankly admits. "I think as soon as I started lacing up the skates and then concentrating on staying upright," he slightly chuckles.

"Well we have been here nearly three hours."

"Really?" Mac asks in shock.

"Yeah time really does fly when you're having fun."

"I'll say."

"So they have a great hot dog stand over there."

"I think you already endured that once before at my expense," Mac replies. "No more hot dogs as date food," he states and she laughs. "What?"

"Nothing. Just like when you use the word date. Sounds so official."

"It is. So I guess now we could go o..."

"Do you have food at home?"

"Don't think so," Mac frowns. "Well nothing of substance."

"Right sorry, forgot who I was asking," Stella teases as she plants a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "Your nose is cold."

"So are my ears."

Stella leans in and touches the tip of her nose to his ears and frowns. "You're right. Time to get you someplace warm."

"I don't mind continuing."

"Mac? I thought you were cold? And I know you didn't eat lunch either."

"Don't want the evening to end," he admits in a small voice.

"Who said it has to end?" Stella counters and Mac looks at her in surprise.

"But..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Mac admits.

"Okay then let's get going."

"Where to?"

"You'll see."

"You love doing that to me don't you?"

"Keeping you in suspense? Very much."

Mac just shakes his head as he regrettably lets Stella off his lap and they slowly head back to the changing area and take their skates off.

"Walking feels funny now," Mac frowns as his feet experience new sensations walking without the skates. Stella smiles as they hand the skates back and then head back toward the taxi waiting area. They make small talk about their past skating encounters, if any and before Mac knows it they are back at his apartment, being deposited outside the front door by the taxi driver.

"But we're back at my place?" Mac asks in confusion and Stella smirks. He looks at her with a serious expression before gently pushing away a stray curl. "You sure you want this?"

"I'm sure I want you," she confesses as she leans in closer, her heart racing. "And this is where you live."

"I have nothing in the fridge."

"I know," Stella smiles as she pulls out her phone. "Believe it or not Mac, they do have take out in Manhattan."

Mac just shakes his head as they slowly head into his apartment, out of the cool night air and into the comforting warmth and privacy of his home. Mac lets them into his quiet apartment and slowly removes his coat, his heart starting to beat nervously as he watches Stella remove hers and then turn to him with a hungry smile.

"Warmth at last," she smiles as she continues to gaze at him longingly.

"So um..." Mac's voice trails off as she takes a few steps closer, now standing inches from his face.

"Mac?"

"Kinda nervous," he admits in a small voice.

"Me too. I guess that means we are both ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"For the next step..." she starts only to wrap her arms around his neck, guide his lips to hers and start to hungrily devour them. Mac's arms wrap around her body, holding her close before one hand snakes up her back, getting lost in curls, his lips continuing to warmly assault her mouth.

Stella's tongue gently starts to push past his teeth, forcing his lips to offer delightful moans of pleasure as his body starts to harden.

"Had you tonight at the dinner part didn't I?" Stella whispers as she plants a warm kiss on his tender ear lobe.

"You had me long before that," Mac whispers in return, forcing small groans of delight from Stella's lips as he plants his own kiss on her sensitive skin.

"Can I have you now?" Stella dares to ask.

Mac gently pulls back and looks at her with a happy smile. "You have to ask? Thought that was a given!" Is all Mac manages before he's silenced once more by hungry kisses from Stella's lips, forcing his body to harden in anticipation. Stella's hands quickly pull his turtleneck sweater over his head and toss it aside as Mac's strong arms finally pick her up and carry her into the bedroom, her fingers already unzipping his jeans in anticipation.

"Mmmm that feels good," Mac whispers as Stella's lips start to devour his neck, his fingers frantically pushing her jeans down further, traces of satin and lace already begging him for sexual delight.

"Mac...." Stella moans as Mac's lips place hungry kisses on her neck, forcing her body to arch into his grasp as his mouth trails up to her lips, their union finally starting.

"I'm hungry," Stella whispers.

"Now?" Mac gently frowns as he looks down at her in wonder.

"For you," Stella smiles as her fingers grasp his hair and guide his mouth back to hers, silencing warm moans with hungry kisses. And while they started to satisfy each other's romantic appetites, physical dinner would be slightly delayed and work? It was all but forgotten.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** okay so I don't know the relation of Rockefeller Center to Mac's apartment but just take with a grain of salt and hope you all liked and smiled at least once. Thanks for reading!

**PS**: Target Specific updates tomorrow.


End file.
